Jonathan Storm (Earth-1610)
| Relatives = Dr. Franklin Storm (father, deceased) Mary Storm (mother) Invisible Woman (sister) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Parker Residence | Quotation = Hey crazy!! I've been wanting to do this to you, don't even want to know how long. Come on!! Burn you %$&#@, burn!! | Speaker = Human Torch | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 160 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | Hair2 = (dyed black) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutated by extradimensional energy | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mark Millar; Adam Kubert | First = Ultimate Fantastic Four #1 | HistoryText = Fantastic Four Johnny Storm, the youngest child of scientist Franklin Storm, failed to inherit the genius shared by his father and older sister, Sue. Educated through public schooling, Johnny attended high school at P.S. 440. He spent his formative years at the Baxter Building labs; but despite his access to its high-tech resources, he rebelliously resisted taking advantage of this opportunity to learn. Johnny attended the test of Reed Richards' Nevada desert N-Zone teleportaional device and was transported by its malfunction to France. Waking in a hospital bed there, he briefly burst into flame with no harm to himself. Taken to the Baxter Building, he continually inadvertently burst into flame, slowly learning to control his combustion by reciting "Flame On" and "Flame Off." When the Baxter Building was attacked by Arthur Molekevic's genetically constructed monster, Johnny accidentally burned through a window and fell from the skyscraper, discovering he could fly while aflame. Enrolling and leaving in Midtown High and Fame Alone among the foursome, Johnny dreamed of using his powers to be a super hero like the Ultimates; however, his father insisted Johnny finish high school, which he was coerced into attending. He registered at Midtown High School in Queens, and made friends quickly, meeting Liz Allan, Mary Jane Watson, and Peter Parker (secretly Spider-Man), among others. When Johnny accidentally caught fire at a beach bonfire, he fled, returning only briefly to ask Liz Allen to meet with him so he could explain. Though Allen didn't show, Spider-Man did, and the two talked before cooperating to save people trapped in a burning building. Johnny's spirit was renewed by Spider-Man's contention that the drawbacks of Super-powers are outweighed by the good they can do, and he shared with Spider-Man the name he would use when the team went public: the Human Torch. The Fantastic Four were forced to go public while battling the alien Nihil on Las Vegas Sunset Strip; Johnny has since reveled in fame and Fantastic Four's adventures. Ultimatum Johnny was having an argument with his father over over Johnny's laid back lifestyle. Johnny insisted that he didn't want to change his life and refused to be more like his hard working sister when the Ultimatum Wave hit New York and the Baxter Building. Johnny and Franklin were swept in the water. Johnny tried to rescue his father from drowning, but Franklin pushed his son away to save himself, dying in the process. Johnny later found himself awakened in the devastated streets of Times Square. Johnny was captured by Dormammu, who used him to channel his power into his own in order to escape his reality. Johnny remained trapped inside Dormammu's talisman and witnessed Dr. Strange's death by the demon. Fortunately, his sister and Ben Grimm arrived and defeated Dormammu and reverted him to human form thanks to the combination of Susan and Johnny Storm's cooperative teamwork. Johnny and his family attended Franklin Storm's funeral. Johnny was still in shock over his father's death and regretful for the argument he had with him. The Fantastic Four disbanded and Johnny traveled to Europe and returned six months later. Moving in with the Parkers Johnny was taken in by May Parker and began living with her, Peter Parker, Gwen Stacy, and Bobby Drake . He colored his hair black and began going by the name Johnny Parker. He enrolled at Midtown High School along with Peter, Bobby and Gwen. Mysterio sent a Spider-Slayer to the school to hunt Spider-Man, but was stopped by Shroud. Johnny suited up and arrived after the battle was over. Johnny, Bobby and Peter were sent by Aunt May to their neighbors house to speak to Rick Jones, a teenager who had recently discovered he had powers. After speaking to him Johnny discovered that Rick had been given powers by the Watchers . Rick left in search of his purpose. Ultimate Enemy Johnny and Peter joined Nick Fury in fighting off an alien creature. Then Johnny then noticed that the Baxter Building was also under attack. He flew there as fast as he could to help his sister, Sue. He arrived in time for the creature that was attacking her and Ben to self-destruct. The three of them, along with Spider-Man, visited the home of Reed Richards, only to discover that Reed had seemingly been killed along with the rest of his family. When it was discovered that Reed was behind the attacks, the heroes located Reed in the Negative Zone and confronted him with an all-out assault. They bested him and his alien creatures with little effort. Johnny deformed Reed's face with the hottest flame attack he had ever produced in revenge for hurting his sister. Nova and Spider-Man managed to steal the technology that Reed was using to create his new facility and jump between Universes, causing the entire facility to collapse. Reed was flung from the facility, causing him to drift aimlessly in the Negative Zone. Dating Spider-Woman Both Johnny and Spider-Woman foiled a heist by the Bombshells. After the Bombshells were defeated Johnny tried to introduce himself to Jessica, but she ignored his advances and swung away. When she thought she was clear she removed her mask. Johnny followed her and commented on how cute he thought she was, and continued his advances. She finally accepted and they went on a date. Johnny then went home and thanked Peter for having such an amazing friend, and boasted about how he made out with her. Peter was disturbed by this and stormed out. Death of Spider-Man A few weeks later, both Johnny and Bobby returned to the Parker house after a night of double-dating to find the Six looking for Peter with the intention of killing him. A quick battle ensued, with Johnny knocking Norman out cold, but he was defeated by Sandman, while Bobby was defeated by Electro, rendering both of them unconscious. However, Peter showed up to saved the day, despite having recently been shot. After a long battle, Aunt May came along and shot Electro, killing him. Unfortunately, Norman woke up and prepared to kill them all. Peter quickly reacted and grabbed both Gwen and Aunt May as Green Goblin attacked. Osborn tried to kill them with a flaming smash, but Peter leaped away with the two before impact. He made sure Aunt May and Gwen were safe and went to find Johnny. Back at the previous combat zone, Peter tried to wake Johnny and shook him to consciousness. On a semi-dazed state, Peter tried to explain to Johnny he's in a really bad situation and needs his help. Just then, Osborn also leaped back and descending towards them; Peter's spider-sense flared great danger. Johnny recalled what happened and flamed-on to fight Osborn. The Human Torch intercepted and charged at Osborn in a mid-air battle. Johnny tried to burn Osborn into a crisp by going nova, unfortunately, Osborn absorbed Johnny's flames. The fiery battle was difficult for Peter to see, but as soon as could, he found Johnny had fallen near him. Johnny apologized to Peter before losing consciousness again. Peter realized he made the situation worse as he realized Osborn now has the power of the Human Torch in his control and aimed at his face. Johnny later regained consciousness only to find that the battle was over, and see that Peter was blown across the street by an exploding truck. He then rushed over to Peter's side and told him "I think you got him." Peter replied, "Good. Yeah, that's...that's about all I...had." MJ rushed to Peter's side, insisting he needs medical attention. Johnny suggested flying him, but MJ pointed out he can't be moved in his state. Just then, Aunt May and Gwen also returned to the scene as MJ called out for any help as people watched Peter fade. A tearful Aunt May asked Peter, "What did you do, boy? What did you do?" Peter smiled with his bloodied face and replied, "It's okay. I--I did it." Aunt May told Peter to hang on, but Peter said, "Don't you see...it's okay. I did it. I couldn't save him. Uncle Ben. I couldn't save him... No matter what I did. But I saved you. I did it. I did..." As Peter tried to reach with his hand for Aunt May, Peter couldn't hold out and seemed to pass out. Johnny tried to listen for a heart beat over Peter's chest, but to everyone's horror, there was nothing. As everyone mourned for Peter, MJ held his lifeless body in her arms as she cried. The spectators could only continue to watch the tragedy that had befallen on the Parkers. | Powers = Johnny's external surface, including skin, hair and eyes is covered with a microscopic layer of transparent fireproofing plates, making him fully immune to fire damage. His cells generate plasmajets through clean nuclear fusion, allowing Johnny to emit flame from part or all of his skin, and even to fly. Johnny powers this fusion internally, so if he does not consume enough energy to generate new protective cells regularly, he runs the risk of literally burning himself up. He can also control flame outside of himself, though this has yet to be explained. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Fantasti-Car | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Storm Family Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Flight